


Rain to Shine

by Shanoodle



Category: Mother 3
Genre: F/M, Feels, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle/pseuds/Shanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumatora visits Lucas's house during a thunderstorm only to find him feeling under the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a friend of mine. Also, I apologize for the pun in the summary.

Kumatora jogged through the empty streets of Tazmily, her hood pulled up. Thunder roared through the air, and raindrops the size of her fingers struck her left and right. The storm was so thick that Lucas’s house looked like it was sitting in the middle of mist.

By the time she reached it, Kumatora couldn’t help but shiver a little. She started banging on the door.

“Hey, Lucas! You in there?”

“Just a second!” Lucas replied.

Kumatora watched. Another shiver ran through her body.

More than a second later, the door creaked open. The punk dashed inside as soon as she could, her boots making  _splosh_  sounds against the floor. And Boney met her and jumped up; Kumatora grabbed his front paws and eased the dog down.

“God, you must be cold,” Lucas said, slamming the door. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

“No no, I’m fine. It’s not that bad out.” Kumatora pulled her hood back and faced Lucas.

“Well, at least let me make you some hot chocolate.”

Kumatora said nothing and approached Lucas. She looked down into his eyes.

“You okay, man? Your eyes are all red and stuff.”

“Oh, that.” He sniffled. “Just allergies. They’re pretty rough this time of year.” A tear started to slide down his cheek.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m…” A second tear followed the first, then a third, then a fourth. And he shook his head.

Kumatora laid a hand on Lucas’s back and guided him to the bed, where they sat side-by-side. Boney followed, taking a spot in front of his master. The blond brought his knees up and buried his face in them.

“What’s the matter?” she said.

Lucas took a deep breath. “I miss Mom. And Claus. ” He continued crying.

Kumatora said nothing. What could she do? How did people handle something like this? There were so many things she could say that could make it worse. But at the same time, doing nothing would make it worse.

She grabbed his shoulder.

“Y'know, I’m sure they’re…” She sighed and shook her head. “They’re always watchin’ over you. You know that better than anyone.”

Boney barked and nuzzled the blond.

“I guess.” Lucas looked up. “But they aren’t here. I can’t go hiking with them or pick flowers or anything.”

Kumatora bit her lip. “That might be true, but you can still do all those things with us. If you want, you and I can go hiking together after the rain stops.”

The blond wiped his eyes and flashed a small smile. “You really want to?”

“Aw, you don’t even need to ask me. Of course I do.”

Lucas sniffled and flung his arms around Kumatora.

“Thanks,” he murmured. “You’re a great friend.”

The punk paused. Heat rushed into her cheeks. After a moment, she returned the gesture, holding the blond tightly.

Lucas grunted. “You’re hurting me a little.”

“Sorry, sorry.” She let go. “Dunno my own strength, I suppose. Well, hopefully I don’t wind up crushing your forehead.”

“Why would you–”

Kumatora nudged him back and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Oh.” Lucas laughed, his face reddening. “Definitely didn’t crush it.”

The punk ruffled his hair. “You’re too cute for your own good.”

“I don’t know if I’d agree with that. By the way, not to be rude or anything, but why did you come over? Especially in weather like this?”

Kumatora’s cheeks felt like they were being grilled. “I honestly can’t remember. Probably wasn’t important.”

“If you insist. Now come on, let me get you a blanket.” Lucas got to his feet and reached for one on his parents’ bed.

“Lucas, I don’t need one, I swear.” She shivered again.

“I insist. And you should probably find some new clothes before you catch cold.”

Kumatora rolled her eyes and smiled. “Fine, I will. As long as you have something that’ll fit me.”

Lucas soon found one of Flint’s old shirts for her to wear. And for another hour, they chatted. When sunlight started shining through the windows and Kumatora’s hoodie dried out, they set off on their hike, Boney trailing after them.


End file.
